Found you
by Livz-Purple
Summary: Beckett has a new boyfriend and it isn't what it seems. She finds a young girl dead on a busy street. Castle is on a vacation with his daughter in Spain and doesn't know anything has changed until he comes back in the middle of the case.
1. Chapter 1 One year thing

It was another random day to Beckett. She just came from another date with her new boyfriend. Who would've known…? Detective David Weller was fine. He just started working at the precinct three weeks ago. He got transferred from Boston, MA. They started dating right off the bat. Since Beckett had a lot of free time these days, she seemed more careless. If Castle would've been here, she would see background on the guy. Then, Castle would've done some sort of check to see if the guy was safe for her and maybe she'd give him the chance to talk and he'd probably ask her out. And still, she would've said no. But Castle had gone on a vacation for a whole month with his daughter. Alexis had done great in all her classes and she asked Castle to go with her on a vacation, just the two of them. They had left to go to Spain a day before Weller had started working there. He was blond, brown eyes, 'nothing compared to Castle's blue eyes, though,' thought Beckett in her car. 'Nothing compared to HIM.'

She couldn't help it; she compared every guy she'd ever met, to him. But she didn't compare Esposito or Ryan, because she knew that they were great that way. But, with other guys, it just seemed natural. The way Castle would open the car door, or a door to a building for her, meant a lot. Just little things, like pulling out the chair, and waiting for her to sit down and feel comfortable before him, were amazing. She'd always felt special with Castle. Though, she'd never admit it to anyone else.

David treated her different. He'd never open a door for her. He'd sit before her. He'd order his meal first and only paid half the bill, so she paid the other. It was annoying. She wanted to yell at him for it so many times. He never drove her home. One time she asked him to, and he did. Only, he parked outside and didn't walk her to her apartment. He didn't EVER buy her a flower. They've gone on dates like everyday. And not in any single moment had he been a gentleman. He treated her like a guy. She loathed that. She and Castle don't even date, and he treats her better, Esposito and Ryan treat her better, too. Heck, Sorenson treated her better than that.

As she drove down a very busy street, she stopped the car suddenly when the car in front of her did. There was a long line of traffic from every side of the street. She got out seeing what was causing it. She walked about ten feet away from her car and saw a horrific thing. She got her phone out and called it in. She was going to find anything she could on this.

It was a young girl. She looked like and older teen. She had brown hair, and her eyes were open. Her eyes were green and shone with the light of the cars surrounding her. Those eyes shone fear. Even though, she was dead, they shone fear. She took in all of her body. The girl was wearing a white dress, sandals and her hair had four small braids around her curls of hair. She looked innocent and so small. With all the light, you would think of an angel. Though, what was damaging to your emotions was that something so pure and angelic could die that way. She had a bullet in her forehead. Blood ran all over the pavement and her blood ran cold, when she noticed that little girl, she didn't just get killed. Blood ran from between her legs. She had bruising all over her body, especially on her throat. Her wrists seem broken and her mind went straight to her eyes again. Seeing so much emotion in them, even if everyone else knew that it wasn't there, she knew how she'd felt. Seeing those eyes made her feel the pain.

Dr. Parrish arrived moments later. She wore a black plain beautiful dress. It was strapless; it ended right before her knees. It looked classy, yet sexy. It had a red lace from the front to meet at the back with a red bow. The back of the dress was open till to the middle of her back. The bow had sparkly jewels in the middle, which made it look even better. She wore black type z high heels. She looked gorgeous, and yet she was here to see a dead body.

_Way to go, wear this $440 dress to a crime scene, _thought Lanie.

She looked over the young teen. She put on her EM coat and her gloves. She leaned down and started examining.

"Female, teenager, between 16-17 years old, Caucasian, she was strangled enough to pass out, but not to kill her."

She pointed down to the bruising over her body.

"These mean, she was tormented and beaten over a course of time. These wrists are both broken. But I have to do an examination to be certain she was raped."

Esposito and Ryan made their way to Beckett.

"What'd you find?"

Ryan responded to that.

"Name is Sarah Jade Blair. She was pronounced missing over two weeks ago."

Then, Esposito took over.

"Her mom was the one to call it, a day after she went missing. She says that she went to her friend's house for a sleep over. The next day she didn't come back. She called her friends and no one had seen her. She didn't even arrive at her friend's house."

"Okay well, I'll go speak to the parents and you guys see what else you can find."

"Do you want us to call Weller in?"

"If you want"

Ryan and Esposito shared a distinguished smile to each other, and straighten up when Beckett stared at them suspiciously. Ryan coughed and answered her rapidly.

"'Kay boss"

Beckett left afterwards, thankful for her siren. She went up to a building. The sixth floor, had people all over the hall.

"Excuse me."

It was so crowded. There was an old woman sitting on top of a bag of rice with a cane. There was a young girl, black hair wrapped up in a pony tail, she had deep blue eyes; she looked thin, and hungry. A woman was trying to shush a crying baby, while also calming down three little boys and another little girl, she was about two; she also looked thin, but she had blond hair and brown eyes. The boys were about a year apart. The youngest one looked like a baby, but he could walk. So he was about one and the other two were around three to five. The baby was a girl. She had deep gray eyes. And the woman holding her was in her twenties. She seemed stressed and about to blow up. They were all dirty and their clothes were ripped and old. There were more people at the second half, but she didn't go that far. Beckett bumped into the youngest boy. She smiled down at him. Beckett put her hand in her bag and took out a bag of gummy bears. She gave four to each boy and girl. Then she knocked on a door. Apartment 609. The old lady finally spoke.

"Are you here about Jade?"

"Yes"

"Did you find her?"

"… Yes"

"Did she finally have the baby?"

Beckett looked at the woman curiously.

"She was pregnant?"

"Yeah, she was four months when she disappeared. We all thought she left to find the father and give birth. She really wanted a kid."

The door suddenly opened, interrupting the conversation.

"May I help you?"

"I'm Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD. I'm here about your daughter."

"Did you find Jade?"

"Yes, may I come in?"

"Of course"

Beckett entered the apartment. It was cozy. The living room had a small TV on the side. A coffee table and a couch, the kitchen was right next to it. It was small, but clean. There was a narrow hall way with four doors. She guessed those were the rooms. She saw a little boy on the floor trying to read. And a girl on a booth, in the kitchen island; they were both really young.

"Jason, Michaela, this is Detective Beckett and we are going to talk. Michaela, would you take Jay to your room and play for a little while?"

"Yes, mommy"

The little girl was about six. She wore a summery dress and had two pony tails. She scooped the little boy in her arms and left to her room. Michaela looked exactly like Sarah, only she was little. The little boy looked like them, too. The three of them all had green eyes. Their mom didn't, though.

"So what have you found? The police guy, who investigated it, said that she probably just ran away."

Beckett took a deep breath. She exhaled and thought of nothing but this.

"She's dead."

"What?"

"We found her, about an hour ago."

There was a deep moment of silence. The woman just let the tears she had saved up, flow down her face.

"The woman outside, said that she was pregnant?"

"Yes, she was four months when she disappeared. The father of the baby moved to Texas about a month after she got pregnant. We didn't find out until a couple weeks after."

"Is there anybody who you would think wanted her dead?"

"There has been a lot of missing people around this town. It's like Mrs. Martin on the 2nd floor had her daughter gone missing for three weeks last year. The poor thing went missing the same day my Sarah did. She appeared dead on a busy street, near a police precinct, with a bullet straight on the head. No one was punished; I mean the case didn't even go that far. They just said it was one of the gangs and that was it."

"Thank you for your help. And I'm so sorry for your loss. I will do my best so the person who did this goes straight to jail."

"Look Ms. Detective, I know I love my daughter and I want the son of a …… I want the bastard to go to jail. But, I don't want no person to be dead for it. Two years ago, the same thing happened. Only this time, there was an actual investigation. But, it still didn't go far enough. The police person ended up in the bottom of a lake. He was floating and had bullet through his head. This people who kill my darling, they don't wanna get caught. And if anyone gets near an end of a case, they end up dead like the victim. I know it happens, and I don't wanna see you like that. You are a smart beautiful woman and that just can't happen, 'cause of some murder. So just let it go, or keep it quiet."

"Thank you and I'll see what I can do."

Beckett left in a hurry. She called her Esposito.

"Hey Beckett, what you got for us?"

"Am I on speaker?"

"Yup, and I'm holding the phone."

"Oh suck it up Ryan I mean, I'm the one driving, I can't really hold a phone."

"I got something I want you guys to look up."

"Okay tell us boss."

Beckett could really imagine Ryan smiling down to the phone while speaking.

"There had been murders like this before and they only happen once a year."

"What? Like a one year thing?"

"Yeah, and I want you to find everything about this."

"Is that it?"

"I want you to keep this low. The last time this happened the person who investigated it went dead."

"Be careful. Find the info."

"And stay down low… got it Beckett."

"One more thing…"

"What?"

Beckett laughed at the thought of them both frustrated with her, talking at the same time.

"Don't talk on the phone while driving."

"Oh shut up Beckett, you do it!"

"What was that Esposito?"

"Nothing!! I meant, won't happen again."

Beckett laughed once more and hung up…. This was going to be a dangerous and long, long case.

She sighed, got in her car, and drove home.


	2. Chapter 2 Conversations

**REVIEW!! Disclaimer ;)**

* * *

Castle had been in Spain for three weeks. He had called once a week to check up on things back home. He and Alexis had been going places all over. The day before they had gone to Costa Del Sol. Alexis had bought almost everything in a little stand nearby Morocco.

They had been staying in Hotel Ritz Madrid, Spain. From Museums to little towns, they hadn't missed a spot. But, according to Alexis they hadn't even visited most of the country. So today they were going to a park. They had walked to the East of the center of Madrid. "Retiro Park."It looked beautiful. It had gorgeous green grass, full of bushes in different shapes. There is a big boat lake in the middle. People all around were looking at other people coming and going in boats. It almost looked magical and out of a fairytale.

Castle took most of the pictures. But, he had been here before. However, the most remarkable thing about this trip was unique and breathless. It was those sparks in his daughter's eyes. That shone brighter than the sun. She gasped at every little thing. It was like she was two again. The way she gasped when he put cold macaroni and cheese into the microwave and in minutes it turned hot. When he would put her in his shoulders and made her feel like the tallest person on earth. And it made Castle proud. Proud to know that he created that little and precious creature, in his eyes, she is and will always be _his_ world and joy.

When they got back to the hotel, he called Beckett.

"Beckett"

Castle talked with a very classy English accent.

"May I speak to Miss Katherine Beckett?"

"Castle"

"Hey did you know that the penalty for jumping off a building is death?"

"Yes, I'm required to learn a lot of laws in New York for me to become a cop."

"But, wouldn't you be dead by the time they arrest you?"

"Not if you don't die…"

"…First, but if they end up paralyzed, they die anyways?"

"Yes. What's up with the questions?"

"I'm just asking."

Beckett rolled her eyes. And Castle, as if he knew what she was doing, just chuckled.

"How's Spain treating you so far?"

"I say pretty well. But, there is just too MUCH walking!!"

"Stop complaining, you are in SPAIN for crying out loud!"

"Alexis wants a dog."

"Great, are you going to buy her one?"

"With one condition…"

The line was silent for a couple of minutes. Beckett sighed.

"What condition?"

"That she names the dog, 'Dog'"

"That's weird."

"That's what YOU think."

"Exactly what I think…"

"Are we done with THIS conversation?"

"Are WE?"

"Yes…."

Castle just wanted to annoy her, calling it 'making up for loss time.' Good excuse huh?

"It is against the law to throw a ball at someone's head for fun."

"CASTLE!!"

"Okay, okay, so how are the things back home?"

"They're okay. We have a new case."

"Really, well what's it about?"

"Young girl got shot in the head. Tortured and raped. But this is only a one year thing. And the last time some one made an investigation they got killed."

"Wow, you better not get into ANY trouble Detective!"

"Well, if I do than I always know that there is some amazing, juice, outstanding, remarkable…."

Castle was trying so hard not to growl.

"Detective Beckett you are being a little tease…"

"Nope, as I was saying, there is some amazing, juice…"

"Detective…."

"Sorry, didn't mean to mess with your teenage hormones."

"Well, then, don't. Just get to your point."

"As I was saying, there is some…."

Beckett paused, thinking bout messing with him. She knew the effect it had on him when she teased him. But she really missed the guy, and a case would make him feel better.

"Bad guy to put in jail and that will just make things better."

"Of course"

"Castle, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just fine, hey I'm coming back on Friday!"

"Really"

Beckett didn't mean to sound so excited. It just kind off came out. She just wished Castle didn't hear any excitement.

"Yup, and I get to help on the case!"

Castle was astounded about the excitement in her voice. He'd thought she'd tell him to stay longer or something. And again Castle put in his fantastic English accent.

"Well, Miss Beckett, I have to prepare a delicious dinner for her Majesty Alexis, so I have to leave this glorious conversation."

Beckett followed along and put her own English accent as well.

"Sir Castle, this was a… interesting conversation and I was very delighted."

Castle was very impressed by her accent, it sounded natural.

"Oh, and call before popping in at the precinct, all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, Beckett got it covered."

"So I'll see you on….?"

"Saturday morning!"

"Good to know. Night Castle"

"Until then Detective"

Beckett remembered that conversation as soon as she hit her bed's pillows. She rolled to the left side of bed as she went down memory lane with Castle.

Castle rolled to the right side of bed and went down memory lane with Beckett.


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

**Sorry, I said I was going to upload yesterday and the day before, but I've been busy.**

** But if you want, I could make a mini marathon and upload like 5 chapters in a day!!**

**Thanks for reading. Review!! Disclaimer ;)**

* * *

"_He's like a nine year old on a sugar rush. Totally incapable of taking anything seriously."_

_Esposito: (about Castle) the man's got the Mayor on speed dial. The rich really are different.__  
__Kate: You want him? He's yours.__  
__Esposito: A control freak like you with something you can't control? No, no, that's gonna be more fun than Shark Week._

_Castle: So. Looks like I managed to make it through the case without getting injured, shot, or killed.__  
__Kate: Yeah, well, maybe tomorrow._

_Castle: We could always make it strip poker.__  
__Kate: Sorry, but I prefer mystery to horror._

_Castle: (to Kate about marriage) you'd be good at it. You're both controlling and disapproving. You should really try it._

_Beckett: Be careful, okay?__  
__Castle: Do I detect actual concern for my well-being?__  
__Beckett: Screw this up, and I'll kill you.__  
__Castle: That's more like it._

_Beckett: Castle, what are you doing?__  
__Castle: Promise not to hate me?__  
__Beckett: I already hate you.__  
__Castle: Fair enough._

_Castle: Oh my god. This is quite possibly the worst coffee I've ever tasted. It's actually kind of fascinating. It tastes like a... (Pauses to sip the coffee) it tastes like a monkey peed in battery acid. Try some?_

Castle and Beckett both laughed at the same time. Things haven't really changed. They were just a little closer now, than back then. But other than that, it was the same.

They both looked at the clock. One at the right, the other at the left, and it was three in the morning. Time flew by fast. To think about it, their time and memories were just getting started.

They closed their eyes. Neither could really fall asleep now. Castle was leaving Spain tomorrow morning. Beckett had to explain who Detective David Weller was. She was terrified. And yet, she knew Castle wouldn't do anything. Because to her, he would only use her, leave her, just like any other women who are not his daughter or mother. But, there was always faith, and Detective Beckett was full of it.

Both of their arms reached out to the night stand. They turned the radio on. It was playing one memorable song_. One song that will always be theirs. _

_"Under normal circumstances, you should not be here. Law-smart good-looking women become lawyers, not cops, and yet, here you are."_

_**Some are reaching, few are there**_

_"Something happened."_

_**Want to reign from a hero's chair**_

_"Not to you. You're wounded, but you're not that wounded."_

_**Some are scared to fly so high**_

_"No, it was somebody you cared about. It was someone you loved."_

_**Well this is how we have to try**__**  
**__**Have no envy and no fear**__**  
**__**Have no envy...**_

_"It was my mother."_

_**No fear**_

_"We were supposed to go to dinner together -- my mom, my dad, and I, and she was gonna meet us at the restaurant, but she never showed."_

_**Brother, brother we all see**_

_"They found her body. She had been stabbed."_

_**You're hiding out so painfully**_

_"You probably could have lived with that, but the person responsible was never caught."_

_**See yourself, come out to play**_

_"Gang violence. Random, wayward event."_

_**A lover's rain will wash away**_

_**Your envy and your fear**__**  
**__**so have no envy...**_

_"And the killer was never caught."_

_**No fear**__**  
**__  
__**when your sister turns to leave**_

_"And that, Detective Beckett, is why you're here."_

_**Only when she's most in need**__**  
**__**take away the cause of pain**_

_"Cute trick, don't think you know me."_

_**By showing her we're all the same**__**  
**__  
__**Have no envy and no fear**__**  
**__**have no envy... and no fear**_

_"Until tomorrow, detective."_

_**And every day we try to find**_

_"You can't just say, 'night'?"_

_**We search our hearts and our minds**_

_"I'm a writer.'Night' is boring."_

_**The place we used to call our home**_

_"'Until tomorrow' is more... hopeful."_

_**Can't be found when we're alone**_

_**So have no envy, no fear**_

_"I'm a cop."_

_**Have no envy...**_

_"Night."_

_**No fear**_

_"Night."_

And soon enough, they were filled by darkness, in their sleep. Dreaming of them and each other, just like most nights.

But don't get all wrapped up in memories.

There's someone out there.

Someone who's not such a fan of Richard Castle, someone who's also not a fan of cops who investigate his business, and that someone is just one step away from coming in to the light and getting what he wants. **DETECTIVE KATE BECKETT**

**

* * *

**

**The "No envy No fear" memory is an actual video in youtube, It's amazing!!**

**If you would like to watch it, the link it's in my page!! =]**

**Thanks for reading!! **


	4. Chapter 4 Weller?

**Castle: Someone say murder? Hold on, I'll get my coat!**  
**Esposito: Look at him, all excited.**  
**Beckett: Yeah, like a kid at Christmas.**  
**Ryan: With a dead body under the tree.**

**Disclaimer ;) Hope you like it!**

**THIS IS THE FIVE CHAPTER MARATHON!!**

**Ready.... get set... read**

_

* * *

There are two types of folks who sit around thinking about how to kill people, psychopaths and mystery writers. I'm the kind that pays better. Who am I?_

'_I'm Rick Castle'_

'_Castle'_

'_Castle'_

'_I really am really handsome aren't I?' _

_Every writer need inspiration and I found mine._

'_Detective Kate Beckett' _

'_Beckett' _

'_Beckett'_

'_Nikki Heat?' _

'_The character he is basing on you.' _

_And thanks to the friendship with the mayor I get to be on a case._

'_I'll be happy to let you spank me.'_

_And together we catch killers. _

'_We make a pretty good team, you know? Like Starsky and Hatch… Turner and Hootch.'_

'_You do remind me a little of Hutch.' _

He arrived at JFK airport. His mother was waiting outside in a limo. Paparazzi and all the other people were surrounding him and his daughter.

P: "Hey Mr. Castle!! How was Spain?"

P2: "Is it true you are dating your muse?"

P3: "Are you on a new case?"

P4: "How's your dating life?"

P3: "Richard Castle!! Here!"

P4: "Are you back with your ex-wife?"

P5: "Is it true, your having a baby with Det. Kate Beckett?"

P6: "Alexis, how's life as the daughter of a superstar?"

They rushed and pushed through, till they were inside the limo.

"Good thing we didn't have THAT in Spain!"

"I agree kiddo."

Few hours later, Castle was sitting in his office with his laptop on his lap.

'_Life is a fool thing after another whereas love is two fools after each other'_

He wondered where the phrase was made, or what the hell it was doing in his work. He was trying to concentrate on his book. It popped into his head, so he wrote it. And now he wondered where it came from, and what to do with it. TWO THINGS: Save it or Delete it.

He looked at it for what seemed like ages, he came to a decision. He called his daughter in.

"You should send it to Kate."

"Since when do you call her 'Kate'?"

"You called once a week, so did I, just not on the same day."

"Well, what'd you talk about?"

"Things"

"Girl things?"

"Yup"

"Send it to Kate?"

"Here"

Alexis stepped into the room and took the laptop. She put the phrase in a mail and pressed the key 'send' to Det. Kate Beckett. She smiled triumphantly at her father. He just smiled back as if nothing had happened.

Beckett heard her computer beep. She looked at the sender and pressed 'read', she wondered what it was about. The sender's name is **Guess who? ** Duh! It was Castle! She read through the line.

Again

Again

And Again

Till it really got printed in her brain, that's when she finally fell asleep.

**Saturday Morning**

It was pretty early in the morning for Castle. But it was the usual time Beckett got in. He sat in the chair next to her desk and waited for about five seconds, before seeing a beautiful Detective walk in. She was gorgeous. She seemed even more stunning than the last time he saw her. She wore a silky black skirt that reached just below the knees. To think about it, that was the first time Castle saw her in a skirt. But it was spring of course she'd get too warm in those black pants. She had a sapphire top underneath a gray small jacket. The jacket reached till her waist and had a black belt in the middle. Her sleeves stopped just a little bit after her elbows. She had tall and black high heels. Her hair was longer than before. It reached her shoulders and was a little lighter. Like a model, like an angel, but mostly like Det. Kate Beckett.

But something interrupted his brain work. A man in his late 20's, he had blond hair and brown eyes. He came from behind Beckett and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He gave her a kiss, though she made a mad face (to Castle's delight) but also, she didn't pull back. And that meant, that either they are together, or the guy's an old friend with benefits. Castle went with the first option; he knew that Beckett didn't do 'friends with benefits'. But that was when his heart fell apart. At that point, there was nothing else, but just 'partners' if that was what they were.

Beckett was walking just like a normal day. Weller wrapped his arms around her, making her feel uncomfortable. He gave her once of those wet and disgusting kisses that made her want to puke. She had told her that she hated to show affection at work. But just like everything she says, it went through one ear, and left through the other. She looked over at her desk as she walked over. Something, more like someone, caught her eyes. Castle

She felt like she hadn't seen him in ages. He had a nice navy blue shirt, bringing his eyes to a shade of light gray. He had two cups of coffee. They smelled delicious. See, that was what she wanted from Weller, well not him, just a guy. She wanted attention and she wanted…Castle. But that would happen the day pigs could fly. So she put on a happy smile and walked over to him.

"Hey, Castle"

"Hello, Detective"

"How was Spain?"

"Great, how's the precinct been?"

"Good"

"Good"

_He's not hitting on me? Did he see the kiss? Ugh, damn Weller!_

_Ugh, she's so gorgeous, and I can't even hit on her, because her boyfriend is standing behind her._

Weller came forward and stuck his hand out.

"I'm Detective David Weller!"

"Um… I'm Rick Castle."

"Yeah I know everyone here seems to talk a lot about you. So, how long have you been working with my Kate and her squad?"

_Of course she would fall for another detective. HAH they talk about me!! MY KATE?!?!? _

Castle cleared his throat before answering.

"Almost two years."

"Wow, so you really got to know them, huh? I don't talk much to them, since we aren't in the same squad; I barely get to say hi."

"Yeah, um… they are really good at their job; you know I just help a little bit. "

"Oh, I don't think just a little bit, I mean you have been a lot of help to so many cases! You are amazing! I mean wow, you write books right?"

"Thank you, yeah I'm a writer."

"Well, it was nice meeting you. Did I mention I'm Kate's boyfriend? Oh, you would probably know that by now. I mean since you guys act like best friend and all."

Castle felt like a knife went through him, and that it kept going in deeper and turning, to make it hurt worse. And it hurt worse each second. He didn't even glance up at Kate, because he knew she would have one of those apologetic looks, she shows when she's sorry for a victim's family. He didn't want any pity from her. He wanted the truth, the truth that he didn't get while in Spain. But if she didn't care enough to tell him she had a boyfriend, than it was clear. They weren't even friends, _just partners. _


	5. Chapter 5 It's okay

"It must've slipped her mind, I'm sure."

At this point Beckett wondered just how much this was going to affect their relationship. She walked off to the break room, to let the tension between her and Castle, cool off.

"Yeah, it must've. Anyways, we started dating a couple of days after I started working here."

"Really?"

"I thought I was going to get a straight no. But surprisingly not, we hit it off since then."

"I'm glad!"

_Also glad that I have the ability to lie so…Easily. _

"And she has the best curves."

_Now you wonder, did he really ask her out just for her body? What an asshole. Wow, and Beckett likes THAT? No wonder I have no chance. Well, hope she's happy with the jackass. Wait, I can have fun in this, too. _

"I'm sure."

"Great kisser, too"

"Hey, how much do you know about her?"

"Well, she likes to read. She's very quiet and is just like any other cop."

"Why her?"

"Excuse me?"

Weller felt a little taken back. What's his problem? Is he some kind of interrogator or something? Why does he care?

He rubbed the back of his neck as he thought of what to say next.

"I mean, if she was just like any other cop, why did you want to date her?"

He came up with the best excuse. Not a lie, but not entirely the truth. I mean, he's been her a month! What can he do?

"I have some things to work on, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. Detectives around here, get a lot of paperwork, apparently. One question though."

"Yeah, shoot!"

_I'd love to shoot you._

"How long have you been working here?"

"One month, actually today exactly"

"Wow, that's great!"

"Thank you and it was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, you too"

_Oh this is weird. I'm NOT glad to meet you! But hey, if it'd make the detective happy, I'm in. _

Beckett walked in after Weller had left.

Castle looked, at Beckett for the first time since he met Weller. Her face was just as he had imagined. No idea to the conversation and sorry for the things she didn't say. Wow, some people just really are clueless. He stood up, put one coffee in her desk and turned to her.

"Great guy, huh? Guess I'll see you around."

He smiled sincerely at her and walked away.

Beckett couldn't help the feeling in her gut that told her she'd really mess up. She wondered when she would see him again. He was the only person that really knew how to make her smile. 

_All those mistakes make you wonder, when am I going to get it right? _

"Castle"

She saw the man turn and her heart ached.

His eyes were glazy. He looked ten years older, and some how he managed a smile.

"I hope it's worth it."

And Detective Kate Beckett doubted it; he was worth far more than Weller.

But she was sure of something…

**She just saw Richard Castle brake. **

And she wondered just how much it would take to put him back together. Because his heart became pieces, pieces smaller than a sugar grain.

_When all the pieces start to fall, would you put them back?_

_When everything's harder than it seems, would you look for help?_

_Look inside yourself. Believe in you. Learn to trust yourself. Because that's were you'll go when the world falls apart._

But Detective Kate Beckett was too afraid. She didn't reach out. She looked outside. When she needed to look inside her soul

She didn't.

_Life is a journey. No one can stop you, but yourself. _

She didn't trust herself enough, to let her fall and trust Castle enough to know that he'd catch her.

_So she let him walk away. _


	6. Chapter 6 Life

'_The walls you built around you to keep away the grief. Also keep out the joy.'_

Beckett tried her best to concentrate on her work. She couldn't stop thinking bout Castle, though. What if he never came back? But they had a psycho serial killer on the loose, and it was time to find that SOB.

They got a call that there was another body. When they got to the address given, there was a young woman. She looked just like Sarah. Only she was blond. But she wasn't exactly dead.

The MEs took her to the nearest hospital. Where Beckett finally got a chance to look at her, and she looked pale, and her eyes were glazy. She entered the room, and asked what really had happened. The girl couldn't talk much. But something she did say.

"What happened to the other people in the other car?"

"They died."

"Tell their family I'm sorry. That I didn't mean to ruin their lives, tell my parents I'm sorry. That I didn't mean to run away, I didn't mean to drink and drive. I'm sorry."

Beckett didn't really understand. Their case was about murders, not and accident. When she asked the doctors, two days later, why they had called, they said…

"Detective, this was an almost murder. She ran away, and a guy beat, raped, and made her drink and drive. She drank and drove so it looked like an accident. But it wasn't. She did recognize the person. But it was too late to ask who. This person is not going to do this every year now. It's been a month. And now there better be justice."

"Why didn't you tell her parents her last words?"

"Because they were the people in the other car."

Beckett felt her stomach tighten. What if she would of survived. Would she die of pain, of knowing that it was her family in the other car? She knew that, that young girl felt bad, knowing she caused pain the day she died.

But she knew how she would of felt. Knowing it was your fault that someone else was hurting. It was her fault Castle was nowhere to be found. It was her fault, he hadn't been around anymore. She got the courage to go to his house. She stood outside pacing back and forth for about five minutes, before the door opened.

"Stop pacing like that, you might make a hole."

"Castle"

Castle gave her one of his charm smiles.

"The one and only"

Beckett fiddled with her finger and opened her mouth to say something. But nothing came out.

"Why don't you come in?"

Beckett was taken back. What?

"Okay."

Beckett felt really unsure of what to do next. But to that thought, Castle answered smoothly.

"Sit, I'll get you a drink."

"Why aren't you mad?"

"That you didn't tell me?"

She just simply nodded, and took the beer he offered.

"At first, I was kind off confused. That you would just go out with a guy and not care that you know nothing about him. But it's your dating life. Not mine. And well, I haven't come in at the precinct, because I had a meeting with my publisher after our encounter. Than, I had to take Alexis to the doctors, for a check up, and today, I didn't feel well."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, actually I have a doctor's appointment in half an hour, care to join me?"

"I'm not a fan of doctors."

"Tell me about it!"

Beckett laughed. How easily he can do that!

"But I'd love to give you some company.

Castle grinned from ear to ear and something popped in his head.

"So Humpty-Dumpty sat on a wall,"

"Humpty-Dumpty had a great fall,"

"Humpty-Dumpty was pushed!!"

"That's not what it says in the story."

"It's not even a story! Get it right woman! It's a nursery rhyme!"

"No wonder you know it!"

"Hey, I have a daughter!"

"She's in 11th grade!"

"So? I told her the _nursery rhyme_ when she was little!"

He said nursery rhyme, slowly and loudly. As if she was deaf or something.

"You would have already forgotten!"

"It's a classical!"

"For you"

"You know it too!"

"Well…"

"My point exactly"

"You had no point!"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Wow, you two would fool anyone to think you are a married couple."

"Mother"

"Just saying"

"Hello Martha"

"Hello Darling!"

She gave her a hug, and then turned to her son.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Right, Detective we have us a doctor to annoy"

"Why yes we do."

Castle put his arm out for her and she took it. They were in front of the door, and Castle called out.

"Don't even think about having another party. It's going to be the third this week. And it's Monday!"

Beckett just giggled. And the door shut closed.


	7. Chapter 7 Way back when

Castle was back to his old self, self-centered, childish and without a care in the world. But from all the things around there was always that _'I'm going to go now' 'I'm kind off busy' 'Later' 'Sorry, I have some things to do tonight' _Whenever Kate asked him if he would like to go for ice-cream or something.

He didn't want to disrupt that friendship. Since she was dating Weller, he couldn't just flirt and say stupid things anymore. He had to watch out for anything he would usually do. Ryan and Esposito understood, surprisingly. But Beckett didn't. She thought he was acting odd, but didn't put her attention to it.

Their case was working out alright. They had found one more body.

She was a female Caucasian in her early 20's. She also had a note.

_Back off Detective. You don't need to get yourself into anymore trouble, do you? Bodies like this will start piling up soon if not. Or I could just kill you. But what's the fun in that?_

_Look back off and no one gets hurt. It's that simple. Let me just WALK AWAY. Just like the guy who murdered your mother. Well, he ended up dead. But you didn't put him in jail. So what's it going to be?_

Beckett hated talking bout that day. How she didn't get any real answers. And though she didn't want to remember, she certainly never wants to forget how Castle took the blame. He showed he cared, and that was far more worth remembering than anything else.

"Beckett we got a new body!"

They walked to a nearby park. It was filled with… cotton?

She was a red head young woman. Early twenties and green eyed. She reminded Kate of Alexis. And she went on alarm. She looked at the young girl, and then she called Alexis.

"Hello"

"Alexis! Are you home?"

"No, I'm at school, but I'm on my way out, is something wrong?"

"No, no, no, sweety it's just a case that's got me jumping. I have to go; I'll call you later, alright?"

"Yeah, just be careful, and take care of my dad for me?"

"Sure, sweety, bye."

They had to open up the cases from before to catch this guy. And they had to interrogate many more people.

One of the cases went back six years. The only family left was her daughter. And it was weird, because all the cases after that were of young teenage girls. This one was a 30 year old woman. She was beaten, raped, and disappeared the same date as the others. They interrogated her. Her name was Aries Skye. Her daughter was seventeen when she was murdered. And the file went missing. So they had to ask her here for questioning.

Darla Skye. She had gray eyes, brunette, and is twenty-three years old. She's also a detective in training.

They brought her into the interrogation room. She looked rather young, and nice.

"Hello Ms. Skye, they read you your rights?"

"Of course, but I've not been arrested."

"True, do you know why you are here?"

"Yeah, you want to open up my mother's case."

"Yes and her file went missing, so I would appreciate it if you would tell me what you know. The detective working on this case…"

"Died of a heart attack, yeah, um… I know everything about it."

Beckett and Castle watched silently as she looked at her hands. She took in a deep breath and went back six years.

"My mom, my little brother and I were supposed to have dinner together."

Beckett's eyes widened. That was HER story.

"I spent most of my time with my dad. So I hadn't seen her in months. When I called her, she answered. I asked her to come and meet with us. It was my birthday, and we were supposed to meet her there. Because I had a school competition to go to and my little brother had a game. So my mom told us to meet at my favorite restaurant. Scalini Fedeli. We waited for hours. I mean it was time to close when Detective Johnson called. He said that they had found my mother. I was dumbfounded you know, first she didn't show up and than she was in trouble with the police?"

She laughed without any humor in her voice.

"I was so mad she didn't show up. Then the detective told us where to meet him. When we reached the alley, I was so confused. There was police and ambulances all over. The lights and the flashes, they blinded me. When we crossed that yellow tape, it was like the door to hell."

She closes her eyes and let the breath, no one knew she was holding, out.

"I was a cheerleader. I never took anything for granted, though. I loved art. And that day, it was all gone. I was going to be a psychologist, but how can you be when you are the one that needs one. When we got there my little brother saw her first. He was eight. When I turned to see what was wrong, he blacked out."

Darla swallowed hard.

"He hit a rock. And there was so much blood, it mixed with the pools of the blood of his mother. When one of the MEs checked on him, it was too late. He was gone. I looked at my mom. She was dressed up for dinner. Her hair was curled. And her dress was a deep red. Her face was as white as a sheet of paper, and her eyes were open. She was on top of a black trash bag. And that was it. That was all it took for everything in my mind to just don't matter. Detective Johnson was one cop who didn't look outside the box. He piled everything neatly inside. Declared that it was gang violence, random wayward event, and I didn't believe any of it."

Darla was trying to keep the tears inside. But one escaped. Beckett felt more sorrow for her, than any other victim's relative. She had a similarity. And she remembered clearly on how things had gone almost the same way.

"You know, my big brother was an FBI agent."

Castle looked at her surprisingly, and sat up a little straighter.

"He taught me how to do things that cops did. And when I saw her I knew it wasn't gang violence and certainly not random. On the funeral day, there were so many people around. But, somehow I still felt alone. Detective Johnson gave me the file for a day. I took copies of it. I kept the copy and gave him the file. You know for the next two years I looked at it. Forwards and backwards, I learned every line. When I did, I ripped those papers, burned them and buried the ashes, talk about hatred. I have a friend; she was my big brother's friend in college. She studied the pictures from the crime scene. I didn't burn those; I saved them in a box, if needed. When she took them to her lab, she discovered things. That she was beaten, and raped. That she was covered in make up to erase the bruises. I was over my head with this. I knew it. But I kept going. I went to people all over. And they all said the same thing. Two weeks after my mom's death my dad died. You wonder how things can ever get worse."

Darla looked at Castle.

"People paint their outside, so people don't realize the kindness in their hearts. When ever you go to a park with your daughter, you say you go and check the other mothers out, right?"

Castle nodded in honesty, and Beckett paid closer attention to her questions.

"But you don't."

She didn't say it like a question; she just simply stated it as a fact.

"You go and the only woman in your eyes is your daughter. Because you want to pay as much attention as you can, to capture those sparkling eyes, those giggles and those 'picture perfect' moments."

Beckett looked at how Castle smiled at her. She was out stunned by this.

"When she wants a movie night, you would cancel with the richest and hottest woman for her. When she's sick, you won't leave her side till she's up and running again. And when she goes somewhere farther than you could go; you are going call her every hour to check if she's alright."

Castle just nodded. He would. And he is doing those things.

"I was a daddy's girl. My dad was a rich European guy. And when I hear he died, my world fell apart. But things didn't go any better."

Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"My big brother, he died in one of his cases on the same month. When they were certain there was no family really left for me, I had to go with foster care. One year and eleven months. I was beaten, I was burned, I was in a trunk for a whole night, and still I survived. Somehow I'm still here. With many weekends at a hospital that became accustomed to me. I found my new family."

Darla turned to Beckett.

"I know you went through it. You lost one of your parents."

"Wh-what?"

"You have the little lost puppy dog face. I was going to become a psychologist, remember? This is why you became a cop. And this is why I am, too."

Beckett just nodded. Shocked at to how much more pain she must have been in. And at how she could still hold her posture and let the tears fall freely, and smile as if nothing's wrong.

"If that's enough for you I'd like to leave."

"Yes, that's enough."

"Sometimes, to close the life you lived, you got to start a new one. And you have to trust people, but mostly yourself. Because when there's no one else, you only have you. One day you're going to wake up and realize that the only things from your past that matter are the happy memories you keep in your heart. Because that hole in your heart you worry about too much, will close up when you do."

With her words of wisdom, she stood up.

"Nice meeting you Detective Beckett. Mr. Castle it was a pleasure."

She pulled a file out of her purse and laid it on the table. Soon enough the door opened and slid shut.

"Wow!"

Castle almost yelled.

"That was so… sad. But a good story and totally like yours. Though, she has a dark past. Almost like Edgar Allan Poe's life. Only she's not dead. Did you hear her story? It was like…"

Castle understood the silence and it wasn't good.


	8. Chapter 8 Truth

Beckett rushed out of the interrogation room as fast as she could. She got her coat and left to her car. Castle was at her heels. He followed and sat at the passenger's seat.

"They were all true!"

"What?"

"You'd think with a life like that, she was lying. But, the file didn't go missing. She told the truth. I looked her up and it was all true!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"How?"

"How, what?"

"How can she still be smiling? How can she tell her story without hyperventilating? How can she not snap at us?"

"Because she woke up one day, and it all became part of her life."

"Those are my words Castle!"

"Hey, just saying, it was six years ago!"

"It took me three years to move on from my mother's death, and she lost four family members in less than a month!"

"She's strong, and so are you. And if you were in her shoes, and knew better, what would you do?"

Beckett let out a sigh.

"The same"

Then there was a crash. The lights began disappearing. Castle's eyes began to drop, and so did Beckett's. Two men dressed in black covered their noses with a white cloth. No one saw what was happening.

Two bodies were put in a dark colored car. They were carried in the trunk for hours. Three men carried them inside a deserted area. They all had guns. And there was at least fourteen other weapons in the garage. It wasn't going to be easy passing them.

The place was cold and dark. The floor was made of concrete. Castle could feel it. He put his hand in front of his face and he still couldn't see it. He moved from side to side to feel what was there. Then he stood up and put his hands on the wall to guide him. He heard movements and stayed still.

"Castle?"

"Beckett"

He moved his hand to the right, so he could feel. The wall was there. To the front, another wall was there, than to the left. He kept on walking till he bumped into another wall.

"Talk to me."

"Okay, I can't see anything"

Castle moved to his left again.

"Keep on talking."

"How are you?"

"I'm good, how bout you?"

"Great!"

He kept on walking, but then… HUMPH!!

He tripped, and Beckett couldn't help herself and started laughing.

"You'd at least think to catch me!"

"Hey! You would have squished me!"

"Are you calling me fat?"

"NO!"

"You are"

"Shut up Castle!"

"Where are we?"

"No idea!"

"Okay, do you have a flashlight on you?"

"Why would I have a flashlight on me?"

"Because maybe you'll get kidnapped and it would be dark and you would need a flashlight?"

"Oh yeah, 'cause that happens so often!"

"Hey, just saying! I mean I would."

"Than, why don't you have a flashlight?"

"Because I left them in my other pants, do you have your cell?"

"Yeah, wait…"

Beckett pulled out her phone and turned it on. All the reception was gone. They were somewhere out of the area. That was for sure.

The door on the north side of the room opened.

"Hello Kate!"

"Weller?"


	9. Chapter 9 Fools after each other

** I know it's been taking forever to update, but I've been in Spain for the last couple of days. And I'm trying to write my other story's marathon. So please forgive me and I promise to update soon!!**

** REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer ;) **

_**"And I'll forget the world that I knew**_

_**But I swear I won't forget you,**_

_****__**If my voice could reach back through the past I'd whisper in your ear**_

_**Oh darling, I wish you were here"  
**_

* * *

Kate's mind went back, WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!

_WELLER????_

He couldn't be in this, he couldn't possibly…

"Well, if it isn't the shadow boy himself"

While Kate was trying to rearrange her thoughts, Castle found his self amused.

Castle looked up with one of his charming boyish grins. He put his whole head back, acting as if he was drunk or something. And with the most amusing tone he said…

"Hey, your face is uglier in the light!"

Kate snapped back into reality and when she heard Castle's words, she couldn't stop herself. She started giggling stupidly and grabbed the nearest thing, which is Castle, for leverage.

Castle was more than happier with himself for making his detective laugh. _'His detective'_ Oh yeah he thought it.

But he paid close attention, to the now very bright, room he is in. It was almost grayish.

The walls, the floor, and the ceiling were all made of concrete. He made a mental note that they were in some kind of old house. There was a thin and long window on the right. Blue and red curtains detained the light away from them. A big king size bed was in the middle of the room. It had about 5 pillows on the header and three thick, soft blankets at the footer.

There was a closet on the left and drawers next to it. A small night stand was at the side of the bed. It held a lamp and had a drawer underneath.

Kate sat at the end of the bed. Now she was really serious.

"What's going on Weller?"

"Not much, just hanging. Look I'm doing a job, and I thought you'd be of help"

"What?"

"The case you're working on, its dangerous baby."

He walked closer and closer.

"And I don't want you to get hurt"

He tilted her head up to meet his dark brown eyes.

"Listen, do as told, and no one get's hurt"

He leaned in and gave her one of those wet and puking kisses.

"Now, you'd be staying here with shadow boy for a little while."

He walked past the closet.

"It's going to take some time, so here are a bunch of clothes."

He turned and smirked at her.

"But if you want, you could always come to the room at the house next door. Mine."

He winked at her and went past Castle and took the knob into his hands.

"The house is all yours, it's locked from the outside, so don't bother with the locks. The windows and doors are blocked by wood, just so you are not surprised when you open the curtains. Food is in the fridge and we'll fill up every three days. The bathroom is the door in front; there is a living room and a kitchen, if you'd like to get out. Cameras are everywhere so you better not get any ideas. I'll be in the evening everyday, now I'll leave you two to discuss your life."

He turned the knob he was holding and soon, yet later, he left the house.

Kate Beckett wasn't a person of distress, she took what was given and turned it into something she could solve. But her boyfriend, and who knows what else, kidnapping her and Castle in a house, with no way out, that was TOO MUCH!

She flopped on the bed and sighed dramatically. The door clicked shut, and she knew Castle had left her to her own thoughts. Good thing he knew exactly what to do sometimes.

How could someone kidnap a detective and mystery writer, in a house, with everything needed to live, and just leave?

_I mean, I would get it if the guy tortured us to tell him what we knew. But give us everything and do nothing, which was just weird!_

_And it didn't end just there; I have to live here with CASTLE!_

That night…

There was a soft nock on the door. Beckett sat up. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It had almost been three hours since she felt Castle leave.

"Come in"

Castle peep his head through the door and smiled charmingly.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"Castle you don't have to do that…"

"I know, but it'd be best. And plus you'd get some time to yourself. The couch isn't that bad. I just have to borrow a pillow and a blanket."

"Yeah, sure"

She pulled one thick blanket and a pillow from the bed. She slowly made her way to Castle and handed it to him.

He smiled appreciative and kissed her cheek.

"Until tomorrow detective"

She smiled teasingly.

"Night"

The door clicked shut and she leaned against the cool wood door. Smiling like a fool.

**_'Life is a fool thing after another whereas love is two fools after each other'_**


	10. Chapter 10 Being held

**Disclaimer ;) **

**Review.... **

**_I get lost in the beauty_  
_Of everything i see_  
_The world ain't as half as bad_  
_As they paint it to be_  
_If all the sons_  
_If all the daughters_  
_Stopped to take it in_  
_Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin_  
_It might start now, Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud..._  
**

**

* * *

That night….**

Beckett found her self staring up at the ceiling.

She couldn't sleep……. Knowing that people were watching her, made her shiver. It was like all the oxygen around was taken away, and she was left to die suffocating. She looked at the clock.

**1:30 am**

She turned and turned. She gasped when she hit the hard floor. The door of her room opened slightly.

"Beckett?"

She looked up to see a worried Castle peeking through the door.

"Yeah… just fell."

"Right, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just fine"

Castle entered the room and picked her up.

"Fine is a use of lie, when you are in the wrong mood. So what's bothering you?"

"I can't sleep"

"Why?"

"This feels like being interrogated for murder"

"Just answer, Kate"

"I feel like they are watching my every move."

"Maybe because they are," he said it with the most obvious voice.

"You are not any help!"

"Hey…"

Castle put his hand on her shoulder and whispered quietly.

"How about we get you into your bed"

Castle knew she'd take it the wrong way, that maybe it'll lighten the mood.

"Hey! I'm still a cop and I can still kick your…"

"Yes, detective, I'm capable of knowing what you can kick."

He smirked as he saw her blush. Pushing her shoulders softly he led her to the bed. He put the covers out and she got comfortable in it. He put the covers on her and was about to walk away.

"Could you stay for a while…"

"Sure…"

Beckett moved a little for him. He sat down and put his arm out.

"It helped Alexis sleep when she had nightmares," he explained.

Without another word, she went into his arms. She laid her head on his chest, listening to the song of life. The unique sound of drums, played to the rhythm of his breathing. Her heart played the same song. At the same rhythm it followed his. Her left hand played slowly down his arm and back up. Her right arm was around his waist. His left arm was wrapped around her and playing with her hair.

He hummed a familiar but new song. She felt different in his arms. It was one of the feelings she'd forgotten long ago. She felt safe and at home, she'd never deny that. But he was right, this helped her, and soon she'd drifted off into deep sleep.

Castle, in the other hand, was too deep into thought to even think about sleep. He was alert and aware of his surroundings. He'd taken the whole tour of the house. It wasn't that big. There was only one bathroom, and it was out front of this bedroom.

Down the hall to the right, was the entrance door, and pretty big kitchen for such a small house. The kitchen had a big fridge, counters at each side, one with a microwave the other with a sink. An island separated the living room from the kitchen, though the carpet made a pretty good statement of it.

Right by side was a big living room. There was a black sofa/lying. It was soft and good for sleeping and sitting in.

A fashionable black bookshelf covered the front wall of the living room. It was two rectangles on each side and a diamond shelf in the middle. The rectangle bookshelves held mostly books written by Castle, and some books by Ernest Hemingway, Saul Bellow, and some others. The diamond shaped bookshelf was outlined by a thin hot pink. The insides were held by four small squared in the middle. They shone with small fake diamonds. All together surrounded by movies. At the top was a big TV inside the wall, a DVD player underneath.

The left wall of the living room had a chimney, and the back wall held beautiful black framed pictures of Beckett, Castle, and their families. Each outlines by different colors of the rainbow.

Castle had learned every detail about this house. There were only two windows, one in this bedroom and the other in the living room, next to the chimney. The walls were concrete gray. But, they certainly weren't made out of it. Underneath it all, the floor wasn't concrete either; it was gray tiles, making a fake concrete. But it was the only room with tiles like this. The bathroom had light blue tiles, the living room had a dark sapphire carpet and the kitchen had decorated marvel. Everything outside this room looked civilized and modern. But this room looked cold and old.

No wonder Beckett was so scared at being in this room alone. He would be too. Though, right now, he felt pretty safe and secure. With a wonderful woman in his arms, of course he would.

He stared off into space, until he felt Beckett stir. He quickly pulled her closer and she relaxed instantly.

"What time is it?"

Castle sighed, _I woke her up… wait, what time is it?_

He looked at the clock in a sift move.

"Six Thirty?"

"It's too early to wake up…"

She murmured as she went back to sleep in his arms. He smiled. He hadn't been asleep at all the whole night. He watched her all the way till she woke up again. He smiled foolishly down at her.

"What?"

"You're cute when you sleep."

"Thank you… I think."

Castle chuckled and yawned right after, his all-nighter finally catching up to him. Beckett noticed and wiggled out of his arms.

"Where are you going?"

"Have you slept at all?"

"Yes"

He answered far too quickly than he had to.

"You're lying to me."

"How would you know that?"

"I'm a detective"

"Well, I'm a mystery writer, what does that tell you?"

"You write mystery stuff?"

"So? What's your point in 'I'm a detective' thing?"

"That I notice when people lie."

"Well, so do I, doesn't make me a detective now does it?"

"No, but you still lied to me!"

"Fine, okay I didn't sleep, happy?"

"Come here."

She pulled him into her arms and hummed him a lullaby she remembered from when she was little.

It was past noon by the time he fell asleep. She noted that he was actually cute when he slept, too.

"_Love is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art… It has no survival value; rather is one of those things that give value to survival."_


	11. Chapter 11 Night of Pain

**Disclaimer ;) Review!**

**As always, I'm thankful for the people who read and review!**

**_Love starts with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a tear._**

* * *

Right after Castle fell asleep; Beckett heard her stomach grumble telling her it was time to get out of bed. She put Castle on the pillows and left to tour the house. It was pretty comfortable for a kidnap house. Certainly, everything seemed normal, which was something weird, for a hostage. She went into the kitchen and found some whip cream and took out ingredients to make waffles. She started off some bacon and eggs as well. She looked around the living room, noting the pictures on the back wall. They were of her mother and father, when she was little. She looked so happy next to her mom. Then, there was a picture of Castle and his daughter. Alexis was about one. She was trying to walk, while Castle was holding her to hands up to help her. There was another of him and his mother, at his high school graduation. She heard a beep in the kitchen, the waffles were done. It had been less than a half an hour and Castle walked out of the room, feeling a little hazy.

"What cha cookin' good lookin'?"

"Well, we got some bacon, and waffles, and some eggs…"

"Sounds yummy"

He rubbed his hands together, and waited till she put the final dish out. They sat together in the island and started to eat.

"I wonder what Weller will do when he comes back today…"

"I don't know, but I certainly don't want to know."

"Yeah, but I guess will find out soon."

Castle felt his tiredness again. He couldn't fall asleep, right after he felt Beckett move, he awaken and just got up. He yawned and than let his head rest on his hands.

"You should go back to sleep."

"But I can't sleep!"

"Come on…"

She took his hand and led him to the couch. She took out one of his books and started to read to him. About a page later, he was out and snoring. She smiled amusingly down at him. She continued to read, until she found herself taking a nap with him. It was ought to be a long night.

And it arrived too soon…

It was about seven at night; Castle had just gotten up and showered fifteen minutes ago. Beckett walked back and forth… She was scared of what was to come soon…

There was noise coming from the door. She looked at it and saw Weller come in.

"Well, good evening my lady."

"What do you want?"

Beckett, not a person to beat around the bush, asked ever so bluntly.

"I was thinking… babe don't you think we need to go out on a date?"

"No, WE are not a WE anymore!"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Do you want me to spell it out for you?"

"NO ONE BREAKS UP WITH ME!!!!"

Weller slapped Beckett right across the face. Beckett came to his face and spoke with a Russian accent.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Baby… You know better than to hit a woman. Didn't you mama teach you? And it's worse when she's a cop."

She kneed him right in between his legs. He grunted in pain.

"You… Bit…"

"Hey, what were you about to say?"

Castle took Weller by the collar and pushed him to the wall.

"Hey. Hey. Hey…. That's a bad thing to do!"

Three other guys took Beckett. Beckett was tied up in a chair and taped mouthed. Castle was held back by them, and Weller punched him till he couldn't any more.

Castle was bleeding from every way possible. He was too weak to even stand. Weller laughed down at him.

"You dummy little writer, you know better than to mess with me!"

"Go to hell Weller!"

Castle spat out.

"I'll meet you there. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a diner to attend. I swear, if I don't get a better welcome tomorrow… You'll sure as hell regret it."

Weller walked out with a plastered smirk on his face. The other three men just followed behind.

"Jack ass"

Castle limped over to Beckett and untied her. She took the tape from her mouth and hugged Castle. He winced with pain. He looked awful and felt the same. Beckett took him into the bedroom and made him sit. She took his shirt off, and she gasped. He had bruises with every color of the rainbow in it. Black eyed, broken ribbed, probably broken bones somewhere else, poor guy, took a horrible fight. She made him lay down and took out a first aid kit. She swiped away blood and cleaned some cuts. She wrapped gauze around his ribs and looked into his eyes.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, a little"

He smiled weakly up at her.

"Good"

"Good"

"_Our prime purpose in this life is to help others. And if you can't help them, at least don't hurt them."_


	12. Chapter 12 Seeking revenge

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever; I'm trying to write now more often, but I have a lot of things going on.**

**Disclaimer ;)**

**Review...**

_

* * *

Previously on __Found You__…_

"_I want you to keep this low. The last time this happened the person who investigated this went dead."_

_"Young girl got shot in the head. Tortured and raped. But this is only a one year thing. And the last time some one made an investigation they got killed."_

'_Life is a fool thing after another whereas love is two fools after each other'_

_"I'm Detective David Weller!"_

_"Well, it was nice meeting you. Did I mention I'm Kate's boyfriend? Oh, you would probably know that by now. I mean since you guys act like best friend and all."_

_"Castle"_

_She saw the man turn and her heart ached._

_His eyes were glazy. He looked ten years older, and some how he managed a smile._

_"I hope it's worth it."_

_"Don't even think about having another party. It's going to be the third this week. And it's Monday!"_

_"Weller?"_

"… _I swear, if I don't get a better welcome tomorrow… You'll sure as hell regret it."_

* * *

Lightness shone through a small hole on the wooden door. Traveling to find the love it might need. Landing right in front of a man watching a woman sleep. His eyes shone with love and contentment. Reaching the heartstrings of any human being capable of sight; seeing the beauty of love so immense and passionate. Intense and massive, that it was a wonder those two weren't together already. The man reached out and tugged lightly on a small curl in front of the woman's face. He pulled it aside and grinned at the sight of this woman's nose scrunch up in delight.

It had been a while since the last time they saw Weller. Two days to be exact. It had felt a way of a much longer time for them. He had said he'd be back the next day, and they had anxiously waited. But nothing happened since. They waited the next day as well and still nothing. It was the fourth day being kidnapped and it wasn't bad, but they sure missed the outside world. They hadn't seen people, they hadn't heard voices other than themselves and they hadn't the sky or the sun for crying out loud!

Beckett felt butterflies whenever she was near Castle. Her feelings for him were overwhelming, but she liked the way it made her feel. She felt like every time he looked at her, like everything went to fireworks and they were in their own little world, it made her feel like the sun shone through the time of darkness. He brought laughter out of her and smiles when nothing seem to be right. But she was afraid of admitting to it. Afraid that everything will turn upside down, she was afraid to love...

Castle on the other hand, couldn't stop flirting with her. He couldn't stop from being so close to her. He couldn't help those times when he hugged her and kept his arms around her more than necessary. Things were turning, not in the good or bad way, they were just turning. He wanted things between the detective and him to work out. But under the circumstances I don't think he would take the risk.

It was three in the morning. Castle was both well awake and aware, in the same bed with Beckett, staring at her and wondering what was in her mind. Beckett was slowly waking up to see those curious gray eyes twinkling softly at her. She wondered what was up with him. They stared deeply into each other's eyes, thinking hard, that they had been here before. Waiting for one or the other to take charge and lean in. Who would risk it all and go for it. Hoping everything was going to be alright. They were silently hoping for a change, and it came, but not in the good way. They didn't notice the four men entering the bedroom. Two took Castle and two took Beckett. Beckett was tied up silently and fast, thrown harshly onto the corner of the room. Making a thumping noise that could translate to a bone break. Castle was held and Weller entered the room.

"Well, well… You guys sure know how to welcome your dear friends. Take the bed out!"

He barked the command to three other guys. They took the bed out of the room and put a chair in there. They attached Castle to it and tied it tight and rapidly as Weller started to speak.

"Now, I don't really like hurting woman…"

Castle made a 'yeah, right' face at his comment. He wasn't even that stupid to believe him.

"Yeah," Weller laughed, than smiled wickedly. "I'm still going to start with you. I need you to tell me some things. I know that you know everything about the case my girl and her team have been working on. So I want you to tell me all about it."

"No"

"We'll see about that…"

He punched Castle in the face.

"Now, you better tell me what you know, or I'll make hell for the rest of the time you have to live."

Castle pointed daggers with his eyes at the man in front of him. Beckett was so afraid for his wellbeing. She didn't have the advantage of moving, she was tied up and being watched by two creepers that worked for that perverted psychopath.

Castle had been recovering from the last fight. Not really a fight, since Weller was cheating. His whole body was in recovery, bruises were still visible, and everything still hurt. His ribs were the most damaged and vulnerable.

"Why don't you play it fair? Hah, you are such a little girl, scared I'll beat the crap out of you? Of course you are; that would be the explanation of being grabbed by a bunch of sick mental people and than, being beat up by a psycho lunatic like you!"

Castle was really pissed off that he lost it. Though, he smiled at the thought of Beckett lecturing him about not tempting the psycho to beat the crap out of him. He looked over to Beckett, and smiled. Just like that, she read his mind and smiled back.

Weller was mad about what was being said, but the second he saw Castle smile and look at Beckett with adoration, he was over anger he was more like fuming and if you really put a close eye on him, you could see smoke coming out of his ears. What infuriated this man was the fact that Castle was falling for his possession. He didn't care the least bit about her, she belonged to him, and the fact that he was taking her away from the palm of his hand, was really pissing the hell of him off. He tried to rationalize the fact that Castle was going to be dead soon, but he was more than determined to make him suffer in the process.

He looked directly at him, determined to make him pay for making him look like a fool. It wasn't logical or rational, but it felt right. So he set out to get revenge, and with the turn out it would be a lot easier than anything else.

Castle's back stiffened at the look of pure enjoyment in Weller's face. Something was just not right with that look. It shone determination and evil. Pure revenge on a man that's got you hostage is not a good sign. And Castle's instincts didn't fail him.

Weller and his evil thoughts weren't a good sign. And surely enough, he found out why.

**~ An eye for eye only ends up making the whole world blind. ~**


	13. Chapter 13 Will everything be alright?

_'And we watch and wait _  
_And do nothing but sigh _  
_And hope everything _  
_Is gonna turn alright _  
_But I don't know _  
_If it'll be alright '_

The fire flowing through space as the sun coming through darkness shows in the sky. Human beings around thinking that there is no other day like today. They don't impede and comprehend that something else might be happening somewhere else. They suppose that there is no cruelty, no evil, nothing terrible will ever happen today…

But you see, that's were they're wrong. Somewhere deep inside a deserted land was the real horrific truth to those thoughts.

Your eyes catching sight of a trapped house, seeing a man in front of another, he is beating and hurting the other individual, yelling things that aren't at all true. He was kicking him when he was too frail to protest. The man with the upper hand demanded something.

"Tell me what you know."

"No"

It was a simple request, but he couldn't let all the work his team had put to it, go to waste. He knew better than to spill the beans. Plus, if he took all the pain, the woman in the corner wouldn't suffer much. Doing this for the right reasons, it seemed a good plan, till he felt the knife cut through his arm…

"Tell me!"

"No"

He answered as calmly as he could. His eyes dim and cautious, but he held his face straight. Not showing the pain, and the fear he knew that was there. From all he took, he felt was worth it. For the woman he loved and the people he cared about, of course it would be worth it. Then he wondered…

The woman in the darkened corner knew him too well to not notice. She wanted to take the pain for him. To make the other psychotic man stop, but there wasn't much she could really do. Unless untying herself and kicking everyone's ass to rescue the man of her dreams was possible, she was screwed.

His face pained with eyes dark, treacherous; his face straight, determined, what could keep him like that for so long? He had a deep cut from his ear to his chin. Bloody lips and a broken nose, his face helpless with a blue dark eye and a swollen cheek, a hurting man was what broke her heart. Knowing that he might not be found, he didn't want to give up, but all hope was gone.

Young woman, walking by an abandoned town, she looked around and saw four black cars. She walked by a wooden trapped house. A small hole showed her the scene before her. A man was torturing another and demanding something that would not be given. Scared, she ran as fast as the wind. She felt two men catch her, she was terrified and everyone knew it. These men trapped her in a little garage. Windows covered with black tape, lights dim and red. She could barely tell what was happening. Something trapped her head, taking little light that was there, and also her oxygen away. She felt arms around her, she was held to the ground. Hearing whispers and yelling, she couldn't make out the words, she was too scared. Screaming at the top of her lungs, feeling more anxiety, she didn't even hear her own voice. Her voice was gone, her power, her independence, all stolen from her. Though, she felt hands all over her body, her innocence being taken away, little by little.

Young woman, petrified and hurt, a man approached her. Took what was keeping her light missing. Looked her in the eye, and she remembered. It was her big brother… He had done this to her, and it was all for the sake of being part of a gang. He wanted to fit in, and this was the cost he paid.

He met Weller and his team back in the day. He asked to become part of this gang, and he had to take any girl passing by, and take away the only thing she held tight. Then, kill her…

When the gang got the girl, they covered her head with a trash bag, he couldn't see her face, until now…

This was the time, to decide if it was all really worth this. But how can you jeopardize the life you love and your only treasure, for the life of a man who has no heart? How could he kill the only person responsible for him being alive? Could he do it, should he?

He had already messed up, already destroyed his little sister's life. So he did what was his task.

Young woman, trapped between light and dark; death and life, and only her big brother could decide. As long as she lived she would never forgive and forget. She just wished his big brother realized that his whole life would change either way. He should listen to his heart, and not end an innocent life. And he did his task, ending with a never ending fight.

Young woman, she might never forgive for the things done to her, but she could defiantly forget, because her life ended that night.

Hearing a faintly sound, Weller moved from his position and looked outside. There were three men coming from a garage. They looked satisfied, except for that new guy who looked colder and depressed. He looked way older and too fragile for his liking. Weller moved back to place and started hitting his only punch bag for the day. He took it easy from the start, but it was getting harder to not just kill him on the spot.

Taking a hot metal stick, he put it on Castle's right arm. It cut through the skin and burned what was left of it, little by despising little. Beckett tried to scream, but only muffled noises came out. The men watching her covered her mouth with a big soft cloth. It was hard to breathe, for Castle felt like he was going to die anyways. He looked up and hoped for the best. He wished his daughter safety and Beckett to go home. He wanted this to end; he didn't know how; he just knew this had to end. Beckett felt him start to think of things, and she took the moment to move from place to place.

Her hands against a rough piece of wood, making it easier for her hands to untie, she made it appear like nothing was up. She moved from there back to the corner and untied her feet. Then she removed the cloth from her mouth.

She kicked the guys watching her out first. Punch on the jaw, punch on the nose, punch between his legs; where the sun doesn't shine. Punching each of them, one by one, she knocked them out.

Followed by the sound of a gun, she stopped.

Looked straight to the ground, where Castle was not moving at any rate. She looked to the left and saw Weller laughing at her, she questioned his attitude for a second before going after his psycho crazy ass!

_'But I look at you, warm in your dream _  
_While your mobile dances above _  
_And I think to myself _  
_It's a beautiful night _  
_And I know everything _  
_Is gonna be alright' _


	14. Beginning, End, and Happily Ever After

**This is the end to a wonderful beginning! **

**READ AND REVIEW**

**Disclaimer ;)**

**"If you want a happy ending, that depends, of course, on where you stop your story."**

* * *

It was an early Friday morning. Detective Foxx had just been called in for a case. He just took his time, as his team rushed to find out what was going on.

The whole world was darkened. No signs of movement, no signs of life, no signs of anything. The place was still. In the distant space, you see a figure moving. It's a person. It's a man. He reaches down to touch a woman's throat. His cold fingers find a no signs of pulse, no signs of life. He puts one arm behind her knees and the other around her back, picking her up and putting her in an ambulance. They had found many other men around. Four pronounced dead, two were in critical condition, and eight were in jail. There was a young woman found dead in a garage. Detective Foxx was petrified at the horrors of what had happened in that town. No one lived there, it was a ghost town. When an anonymous caller called the BPD (Boston Police Department) saying that they had found bodies in a ghost town, they ran their way there and here they were.

Filled with criminals and no names, they didn't know where to begin. One of the men seemed to have been tortured over a course of time. He had all the signs of abuse a caused a big bad beating. A young woman dead, after being raped by many men, a young man was assassinated with a butter knife. And still no names, no identities, and no witnesses. No case. It was a loose-loose situation, unless someone came up to them and told them who they were, and what had happened.

It was ironic, that when he got called into this case, he thought it was going to be an easy case and it wouldn't take long before he went home to his wife for their time alone. And here was a couple, a young brunette, arms around a man's waist, tears stains all over her face. Her eyes shut tightly. Her body was producing heat to the man beside her, who was cold, bloody, and helpless. He had wondered what had happened to him. When they reached the morgue, a man laid in a cold steel table. His eyes open, they were dark and blank. He had a bullet in his chest.

He had been kicked and punched like a punch-bag. It made everyone think what had he done to deserve this. It was a trick question, the man had no identity. They took his print and no name; they took his DNA and no match. And still, nothing. It was a cold case. Hopeless

Detective Foxx had gone home an hour later. Only to receive a call minutes after getting home. Two people from the crime scene had been kidnapped. They had both been identified.

Detective Kate Beckett and Richard Castle

They had been taken to a hospital and Mr. Castle had been through surgery. He was okay a while later, and so was she.

In an airplane they sat together. Wondering what the hell was going on, but hey! This wasn't so bad.

You wonder… Why they weren't freaking out?

Maybe the fact that Alexis Castle, Dr. Lanie Parish, Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan were at the other side might have helped. The plan was this:

_Dear Detective Foxx,_

_We are very sorry for the damage we've might have cost to your case, but we have some more important things to do. The man that was shot in the chest that is in the morgue, his name is Detective Weller. He was an accomplice to a criminal, by the name of John Mark. He is a carpenter in Boston. He lays low, and works with dirty cops, that help him get young girls to mess with. In his garage there is proof of everything that had happened. Weller was shot by one of his men, Jason Carter, he was a good person, but he made bad decisions. He was the one to call the police. But he was killed by another man, who was shot at the same time by him. My partner is Richard Castle, we were working on this case, and we know that you will take it to justice. We cannot work on it; it's too many memories, which we would like to forget. We would love for you to send us the results, I'm grateful for the help you gave us; me and my partner are forever in dept, for saving our lives. We will be away; there is the address behind the letter. Do us a favor, don't tell anyone else. _

_With all the hope and appreciation,_

_Detective Kate Beckett_

They had taken a leave of absence for a year. Well, Beckett had. Castle was just company, and the others were just there for moral support and transportation. After they left them at St. Lucia they were going to leave the couple in a cabin that Castle owned. Alexis had been living with her mother and Martha since Castle went missing and now she was going to go on a year-long trip in Loudoun. She had come to see her father and tell him how much she missed and will miss him. She was more than excited for the fact that he was going to spend a year with the wonderful detective in a wonderful island.

Little did they knew, that this wasn't just wonderful, this was a miracle.

Castle could've died.

Beckett could've died.

They might have never seen the light again.

And now, they ended a nightmare, and began a dream.

But you all know that reality; it just doesn't all go that well?

Yeah, that's just the start to a new adventure….

In paradise!

* * *

**This is the part were I say,**

**And they lived Happily Ever After**

**But it's Castle and Beckett we are talking about... **

**Their lives are just more interesting than that!**


End file.
